Sonic and Friends: Switched!
by MilesPrower3
Summary: When Eggman plans a nasty trick, Sonic and friends have their bodies switched!
1. Chapter 1

"Whoohoo!" shouted Sonic the hedgehog as he rode down the slopes of Holoska

"You're getting a little overexcited, Sonic." said his buddy Tails

"No such thing as overexcited, Tails!" said Knuckles

"Especially when you get your boyfriend to actually do something with you!" smirked Amy Rose

"Sonic's not your boyfriend." frowned Tails

"You're only jealous, Tails. Because you didn't win him when you were turned into a girl!"

"Don't even mention that, Amy." Tails said, narrowing his eyes.

"Aww! Isn't that cute, Sonic? Tails and Amy are getting closer to each other!" Knuckles said, grinning at his remark.

"Knuckles, not funny." Said Sonic, who un-noticeably tripped over his shoelaces

"Yeah, I don't think the whole 'Shoelace' thing is working out for you, Sonic." Said Tails, wanting to change the subject. He then suddenly caught something in the corner of his eye. "STOP! Egghead alert!" screeched Tails

-MEANWHILE, WITH EGGMAN-

"Uh, boss, you sure this'll work?" asked Orbot

"Of course it will! Have my plans ever failed?" Eggman snapped back

"Yeah! I can list a thousand plans that haven't worked!" replied Cubot

"Idiots." Eggman said under his breath "Let's get going! There right in my sight!"

-BACK TO SONIC &amp; CO.-

"Alright! Time for some robot smashing!" said Sonic as Eggman came close to them. "What do you got this time? Egg Pawn, Egg Fighter, Motobug, Buzz Bomber, or Shellcracker? Or did you finally invent that robot with evil laser eyes that will feed you evil ham?"

"Nothing." mumbled Eggman

"Nothing? Come on, Eggman! You can do better! Alright guys, let's beat him!"

"Right!" They all agreed, then went to tackle Eggman. But suddenly, Eggman zapped them with a beam, and they all fainted. Even the Blue Blur himself...


	2. Chapter 2 (Sonic's PoV)

I woke up later that day and pushed myself up off the ground like nothing.

'Strange.' I thought '_Usually I have to put some slight effort in to that.' _

"Hey Sonic!" Amy said, not looking in my direction. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"I wasn't talking to you, Knuckles!" said Amy, jumping up and spinning her little tail. She, of course fell flat on her face. "Huh? How come I can't fly?" she said.

"Because you never were able to, Amy. And why are you calling me Knuckles?"

"Why are **you **calling me Amy? I'm Tails!"

"And I'm Sonic!" I yelled.

"Wait a second, you called me Amy before, and your Knuckles... are you thinking what I'm thinking Sonic?"

"Yep, exactly." I answered

"Wait, then that means... Oh crud! I'm a girl!" Yelled Tails running in circles.

"Come on, Tails, let's go see Knuckles and Amy. Hopefully they've found out already."

"We have." said Knuckles who appeared to be in Sonic's body.

"Yeah, Tails." said Amy, obviously in Tails' body.

"Guys! We all need to huddle in and plan on a way to return to normal!" I suddenly outburst.

"RIGHT!" They all agreed.


	3. Chapter 3 (Silver's Pov)

Before I start this, I would like to give a HUMONGOUS thanks to Christianape99 for all the support he's been giving me and a thanks to all you out here reading this, whether you started today or followed the story from the beginning. Just... THANK YOU

I flew through the city of Soleanna in this distant future. Rebuilding of this castle city was almost finished, so I decided to go visit my old friend Sonic in the past, so I asked Blaze if I could borrow the Sol Emeralds and went to the past. She and Marine tagged along too. On the way to Sonic's place, we bumped into Shadow and Rouge who were heading that way too, so we all went together. But on our way, we bumped into an excited Eggman. Why was he so joyous? We decided to he hit us with this weird beam thingamajig, and we all fainted...

I woke up feeling a little unconfortable, and I looked down to see myself wearing a green dress. I blushed really badly. As I was reaching to take the dress off, I noticed my hand was a kind of orangish, yelowish color. I quickly pushed myself up and ran for a mirror. People that noticed me called me Marine, but I didn't stop to correct them.

' Hmm... That's strange... I'm actually moving kind of quick' I thought

I reached a mirror and stared in horror as I saw not my face, but Marine's...


	4. Chapter 4 (Shadow's Pov)

I woke feeling tight, rubberish clothing. I looked down to see Rouge's clothes on me. I immediately understood. Somehow, Rouge, Marine, Silver, Blaze, and I had swapped bodies. So I woke everyone else up and explained to them what happened, but Silver had ran off in Marine's body before I woke up. But, when he came back, we explained to him as well.

We had to get used to our new bodies.

Rouge taught me, I taught Blaze, Silver taught Marine, and She taught him.


	5. Chapter 5

Cream and Sticks the Badger were having conversation when a blue hedgehog ran by.

"Mr. Sonic's been acting weird lately."Said Cream

"Maybe he's been taken over by evil potatoes who want to destroy the world!" Replied Sticks

"Are there really evil potatoes who want to destroy us?" Asked Cream

"Maybe."Sticks answered.

"Oh no! Evil potatoes!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Dr. Eggman had done it again.


	6. Chapter 6: Too lazy to name it

This story isn't dead. I just took a REALLY long break and forgot about it

Chapter 6: I'm too lazy to think of a title

Sonic and Tails - oh wait actually AMY and KNUCKLES were getting ready for the time of their lives at the beach, when all of the sudden...

Ta-AMY started seeing Sonic as just a best friend, and Knuckles thought that he had gotten a sudden lust for chili dogs. They knew something was wrong, but they couldn't put their finger on it...

**Sorry for this short and lazy chapter guys, but it's late and my hand is aching for typing on this phone for so long. See you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were hanging out at the beach waiting for Amy and Knuckles to show up.

"Do I REALLY have to wear this?" Complained Tails, wearing Amy's swimsuit.

"Tails, you're in a girls body, of course you're gonna have to wear that, especially if you're going swimming, unless you want Amy to flip out for you getting her dress wet." Replied Sonic

"Ugh."

Then all of the sudden, Sonic noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was a strange pair... Rouge and Blaze...

'Maybe their having a girls night out osomething' Sonic thought

Meanwhile

"So, have any Idea how we can change back?" Asked Rouge (Now in Blaze's body)

"No, but I know a certain fox who might. And it looks like some of his friends are up ahead" replied Shadow

"Tails, be ready! They're coming our way!" Sonic whispered to Tails

"Hey Knux, Amy, do you know where we could find Tails?" Shadow asked them

"What do you need them for?" Tails asked them

"Well it's kind of a long story..." and Shadow started explaining the situation

After Shadow finished, Tails explained tthat they had the exact same situation and that he didn't know how to fix it yet, and they all went back to Tails' workshop for a meeting...

However when they got back, they found Amy and Knuckles seemingly dead on the floor...


	8. Cancellation

I regret to inform you that are reading this that I have decided to cancel this story. I hardly visit anymore, and have thus lost any inspiration to continue. Thank you for all the support, but I will no longer continue.


End file.
